Tribal Affairs
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Garth goes to claws for...fun Takes place on Earth Tribal
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forests of Jasper lives a tribe of wolves called the United Tribe there story is pretty much the same but with a few changes. The western tribe and the eastern tribe were at each other's throats the eastern leader threatened Winston with war unless his daughter Kate married his son Garth.

Kate and Garth met Garth howled badly turning kate off and then Kate was kidnapped by the Southern tribe...Humphrey was kidnapped too no witnesses. While captive Humphrey and Kate fell in love as did Garth and Lilly when they fooled around the western and eastern tribes came to their rescue then the 2 forbidden couples announced their love for each other and after a brief battle they were able to abolish the law.

**1 year later**

Within the hunting grounds hidden in the grass are a team of 5 wolves led by Kate it consists of Garth,Claw,Hutch and Cando. They were watching a group of carribu grazing Kate kept her eyes trained on the carribu but kept her ears on the conversation behind her.

"So Garth I've been wondering why Lilly?"Claws asked in a hushed voice Garth looked at her Claws had this small crush on garth which he was fully aware of but he didn't feel the same. "Because claws she cute and funny."Garth responded claws eyes darted left and right then shook her head.

"I can see that but...ok let me put it this in a more...inappropriate adult way...why would you choose her out of all the females here to...munch on your dick?"claws asked causing Garth's eyes to widen in shock "Claws!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Look I'll be blunt:Lilly stands no chance with your dick in her she'll be torn apart whereas alpha females like me and Kate we are literally trained to take big dicks."

Garth was speechless that claws is talking to him about this "w..what are you saying claws that you would be a better wife than Lilly?" Claws shook her head "not me specifically other alpha females take kate for example look at her."Claws said pointing at Kate.

Garth stared at Kate and saw her athletic build and her fine toned body Garth then glanced at her ass it was well toned and round. "Look at her Garth the body of a goddess plus look at her ass oof if i had a dick I'd piledrive her into the ground."claws said causing Kate's eyes to widen in suprise and she looked back at her ass "is my ass really that attractive?"she asked herself.

Then the thought of Claws actually piledriving her into the ground sprang into her mind.

**Mental image**

**Kate was laying ass up on the ground while claws kneeled down to her with a giant 11 inch dick then she slowly entered in her and started thrusting fast and hard Kate groaned loudly as claws grunted. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't feel your legs!"claws roared then she stood up with Kate entering the Downward dog yoga pose then she pulled out only until the tip was just about on the edge.**

**Kate was wondering what she was doing "claws what are you doing ?" claws then grunted as she thrusted with such a force comparable to a 18 wheeler truck ****crasing**** into a building causing ****Kate'****s**** upper body to be buried into the ground while her lower half of her body was on the surface**** Kate ****groaned and went limp.**

**Mental image over**

Kate shook her head then looked back "alright claw we both know the person you're really trying to sell here is you." Claws scoffed "please I'm not selfish,although i am pretty sexy." "No one is doubting that,i ambolished the pack law to let wolves love whoever they want and besides Garth and Lilly are happily married and their sex life is none of your concern so let's just drop this conversation completely."kate commanded then she hutch and cando started to move a little closer claws moved in front of Garth "I'm just saying Garth mating with a alpha female might be something to consider,You won't regret it." Then she lifted up the back of her loincloth to flash garth her equally toned ass to Garth before moving forward.

**Later**

Garth was sitting in his den(**dens are roughly the same size as a house btw)** he was watching Lilly medatated he looked at Lilly's body she was lean scrawny like Humphrey and her but was as flat as the very ground it's self. But these traits didn't bother him as much but what did bother him was something he would never admit to lilly or anyone else:She was too delicate.

Whenever they mated she would tell Garth not to go too hard and fast resulting in boring sex which he was secretly not happy about. Garth felt disgusted for thinking about this but he was actually considering taking Claw's offer on mating with an Alpha Female but the question is who?

Garth knew kate would never go for it that would leave Claws Garth knew she would have a field day with this but he had no other options.

**Moments later**

Garth approached claw's den but stopped to take a deep breath and entered claws was doing nothing in particular at the moment so she smiled at garth "Hello Garth what brings you here...as if i already know.." Garth took a deep breath "claws...i did some thinking...about what you said about mating with an Alpha Female and i came to the realization that...um...well..I'm not getting any pleasure from mating with Lilly...she too sensitive...and.." Garth stopped abruptly when claws held up her hand.

"To save time garth I'm just gonna go ahead and say I'm honored that I'm your first choice and i promise your sexual experience with me will be at all at once Memorable,hot and sweaty." Garth nodded his head already regretting this. Claws clapped her hands together and undid her bra and then took off her loincloth then garth took his off.

Garth layed down on the ground and claws strattled him her magnificent breasts in his view she then entered garth's hard cock in her moaning while she does it then she started bouncing up and down on him moaning "ooh...oohh."

Claws alternated between rocking her hips and bouncing up and down Garth groaned in pleasure at the feeling of this. Claws moaned loudly "Ohh time to shift it to overdrive." Garth grunted "here let me." Then her thusted his hips upwards at a very fast pace causing claws to moan loudly "Ohhhh yyyyeeess yes yeah!"Claws moaned loudly garth shushed her "You trying to get us caught?!" Claws scoffed "ain't my fault you're amazing at sex now shut up and fuck me."

Garth rolled his eyes and continued thrusting only for claws to take over again bouncing up and down then she stopped to a halt as garth orgasmed inside her they both groaned in pleasure claws got off of Garth and got her hands and knees "Come on Garth right here in the ass I'll try not to scream so loud."Claws said with a slight giggle garth raised an eyebrow but shook his head and entered her ass and began thrusting at a steady pace then went faster.

"Ah!"Claws shrieked only for her to gasp and quickly cover her mouth with both her hands Garth picked up the pace loud slapping noises filled the air as claws moaning cries were heard. Garth felt his orgasm rising alarmingly quickly and soon his fast paced humping slowly crawled to a halt as he orgasmed hard inside her.

"Mmmmm."claws moaned her eyes rolled back and her nostrils flared garth groaned softly then everything calmed down.

Claws took her hands off her mouth and panted "Ok claws...i wont lie...that was pretty damn hot."Garth said between breaths claws chuckled "i told you."claw panted with a smile Garth looked at claw's ass "i must say your ass can take punishment."Garth said rubbing it claws giggled then using her hands she pushed herself backwards making Garth land on his back and claws on top in the reverse cowgirl position then claws looked back at him "Come by whenever you're ready i can show you tricks i can do with it." Then she moved her asscheeks independently then she got off garth and they both got dressed again however they weren't as alone as they thought as kate was listening to the whole thing and she was not happy.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**T****he next day**

Kate was absolutely livid that garth would cheat on Lilly especially with Claws she was itching to give Garth a stern talking to but first she had to visit claws.

Kate walked around the territory a bit before spotting claws using the bathroom behind a bush "Claws we need to talk."kate said firmly claws looked up "Can it wait I'm currently in the little girls room." Kate frowned "Don't care,where do you get off mating with other wolves husband's?" Kate angrily asked claws who looked up at her incomplete shock "Wait...you heard us?!"

"I was passing by your den when i heard Garth's voice." Claws immediately stood up "in my defense Garth could've gone to any other girl here..." "But he chose to go to you why do you think that is could it have something to do with the fact you subliminal messaged him to do it with you?!" Claws looked down in complete shame Kate rubbed her eyes "Claws you think i don't know about your secret tiny crush on Garth I've been noticing the way you've looked at him and as heartbreaking as it is to see someone with someone else it's not the end their are other wolves here like your hunting partner...scar."

Claws scoffed in disgust "sure if i can tolerate him if fact i hate just about half the males here." Kate just stared at claws "wow you are extremely difficult to please." "Actually I'm not that complicated all you have to be is a alpha with a hot body and a massive dick with the ability to fuck me unconscious."claws stated with sass.

"And I'm sure Scar can fuck you unconscious if you give him a chance now you have patrol duty with him i suggest you take that time to get to know him and who knows maybe you two would hit it off."kate said then she nonchalantly pushed claws back to the ground and made her sit in her own poop claws quickly stood up and looked at her ass in disgust.

Kate then headed towards garth now ready to give him a peace of her mind she went to their den and found only Lilly "lilly where's garth?" Lilly looked at him confused "he said he's going on patrol." Kate knew that was a complete lie "I'll be back."

Kate wondered around the forest until she spotted Garth plowing an unknown Red furred alpha female "Garth!"Kate roared startling garth and the female. "Are you kidding me right now?!" Garth pulled his loincloth up and scrambled to his feet "Kate...uh..i..i..uh." Kate placed her hands on her hips like an angry mother.

"Garth you are unbelievable first claws now..her."Kate snapped Garth looked at the female who was covering herself with her arms. "How could you do this garth you're married for fenrir's sake you both seemed happy?" Kate stated.

Garth sighed "Our marriage is fine but our sex life is atrocious i can't go all out because Lilly prefers to go slow which would be fine if was to saver the moment but no its to be easier on her dainty frame." "You don't think Lilly knows she's skinny as a damn pole that's why she's trying to gain weight she's trying to get bigger breasts and ass."

Garth looked at her in disbelief "no way when did she decide this?" Kate groaned in annoyance "last month she told me her plan and reasons:She realized her appearance is unattractive and she decided to build up mass."

Garth was silent for a moment then he scoffed "won't matter kate sex will still be slow and horrible." Kate slapped garth upside the head "pig,which brings up another reason she know sex hasn't been great and she told me once she bulks up a little you would be able to pound her with all your might."

A smile started to form on Garth's face Kate punched him in the stomach "I should tell her to keep going slow just to spite you you should be very lucky to have Lilly she is a kind and sweet girl to have as a wife and you're fucking it up by sleeping with random trashbags!"

"Hey!"the female Wolf exclaimed offended Kate glared at her then kicked her down making her fall face first into a nearby mud puddle. "Now go home garth and if i catch you mating with another female again not only will i tell Lilly but I'm kicking you out of the pack you and whatever bitch you're with got it?" Kate threatened causing garth to nod and walk off.

Kate watched him and folded her arms shaking her head in annoyance "I swear..."


End file.
